


The Perfect Christmas Present

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Ginny gives Harry a Christmas present that money can't buy.





	The Perfect Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves/profile)[**erotic_elves**](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves/) OTP Challenge. PWP, smutty, but not particularly kinky. Thanks to the lovely [](http://junesrose.livejournal.com/profile)[**junesrose**](http://junesrose.livejournal.com/) for the beta – she wins at persistence! All remaining errors are mine.  


* * *

It was Christmas, for God's sake, and Quest or no Quest, Ginny was damned if she was going to let Harry treat her as if she meant nothing more to him than Ron's little sister. They hadn't been together all that long before he'd abruptly called it quits, but she knew him well enough to recognize that longing in his eyes whenever he looked at her. And she'd caught him looking more than a few times since he and Ron had returned to the Burrow for a while.  
  
It had been awkward the last time Harry stayed at the Burrow; Bill and Fleur's wedding seemed to bring out the soppiness in everyone, including Harry and her. They'd danced together and made jokes about nearly everything and she would have had a fantastic time if only she hadn't had to keep her hands and lips off of him. She'd been seconds from complete humiliation by throwing herself at him when Harry suddenly decided he was tired and he slunk off to bed. Alone.  
  
Fall term had been miserable without Harry. Though she was fairly busy, having been named Quidditch captain in Harry's absence, several of her friends had not returned to Hogwarts out of fear, and Ginny was bored and lonely. And she worried about Harry, Ron and Hermione constantly. It was one thing to act grown-up and acknowledge that you wouldn't be much of an asset to the Quest if you couldn't Apparate, but much harder to accept it when the _Daily Prophet_ brought news of another Death Eater attack nearly every week. How long until it was one of them? Her nails were bit to the quick and she could hardly concentrate to study. Hermione wrote when she could, and always managed to sneak in a sentence or two to reassure Ginny that Harry wasn't dating anyone else and that he seemed to miss her.  
  
Oh, how Harry was going to miss her next term, if she had any say in it. She'd arranged to work at Fred and George's shop for some extra spending money, and they were busy enough not to pester her about what she was planning to buy with it. Which was just as well, because she wasn't certain she'd be able to lie without blushing. It was slightly decadent spending that much on herself at Christmas, especially since she knew that Mum and Dad were still struggling financially and only getting by because Fred and George were helping them out.  
  
Ginny hid her latest purchases in the back of her closet. She'd never been so anxious for Christmas in her whole life.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Why doesn't Ginny have to help with any of this?" complained Ron as he set the cutlery on the table for Christmas dinner. Although he could use magic this year, it was still irritating.  
  
Molly Weasley smiled. "It won't kill you to help. For what it's worth, Ginny helped me all week in order to be excused from chores this afternoon. Trust me, Ron, it's all quite fair."  
  
Ron humphed, and Harry laughed. Harry didn't mind the work at all. It was nice to be able to do something useful, something at which he knew he'd be successful in the end. He was so frustrated from running into dead ends in his search for Horcruxes that he was willing to do anything to take his mind off it.  
  
Harry did wonder what Ginny was up to, though. She'd hardly said two words to him since yesterday, and he hoped she wasn't angry with him. When he'd searched hopefully through his pile of presents that morning, the only thing from Ginny was a cryptic note:  
  
 _"Have you been naughty or nice this year, Harry? Naughty can be nice…"_  
  
The note wasn't signed, but he knew Ginny's handwriting well enough to know who wrote it.  
  
That wasn't the only weird note, though. As she'd walked past him at breakfast, she'd wordlessly slipped a piece of parchment into the breast pocket of his dressing gown before walking out of the kitchen. Fortunately, no one else had seen her do it, because when he opened it up later in the privacy of Ron's bedroom, it said,  
  
 _"There's still time to get what you really want for Christmas."_  
  
After that, Harry had gone looking for Ginny, only to find out that she'd left the house via floo and wasn't expected back for a few hours. Where she could have gone on Christmas, he couldn't fathom, but he didn't think it was another boyfriend because he'd grilled Hermione quite thoroughly on that point and she'd said there was no one else.  
  
His curiosity distracted him, and he lost to Ron at Wizard's Chess even more spectacularly than usual. He went up to Ron's room to lie down for a while, and as soon as he stretched out on his camp bed, he heard the rustling of parchment under his pillow. He knew it was a message from Ginny even before he read it.  
  
 _"Some presents should be unwrapped very slowly for maximum enjoyment."_  
  
Whoa – what was this all about? Harry puzzled on this last clue. What difference could it possibly make if he unwrapped a present slowly or quickly? He was rubbish at figuring out clues; no wonder he hadn't found that fifth Horcrux yet.  
  
He leaned back on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. That's when he noticed the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling over his camp bed. Was it Ron's idea of taking the piss? Nah, not his style. Another of Fred and George's pranks? No, they were too busy to try something like this, and it wasn't nearly flashy enough to be them. Ginny?  
  
That was an intriguing idea. Perhaps Ginny was going to sneak up to Ron's room later and kiss him, using the mistletoe as an excuse. He felt his stomach flip as he replayed the memory of the last time he kissed her. God, had it really been that long ago?  
  
 _There's still time to get what you really want for Christmas_ , he thought. There was no doubt in his mind that Ginny was all he wanted for Christmas. He didn't want to get his hopes up, however. Ginny had given him the cold shoulder since he showed up a few days ago, not rude, but definitely aloof. He was worried that he'd hurt her feelings by failing to owl her, but since he wasn't her boyfriend any longer, he really had no right to do that.  
  
Harry sighed deeply. Now that he thought about it, what he wanted most for Christmas was to find the last two Horcruxes, destroy them and kill Voldemort. Then he'd be able to have Ginny, not just for Christmas, but for New Year's and Easter and every other holiday, too. A kiss from Ginny, though, would definitely be better than nothing at all.  
  
He heard a creak in the hallway and the sound of the doorknob turning ever so slowly. Ron's head poked in a moment later.  
  
"It's all right – I'm not asleep," called Harry.  
  
Ron burst into the room and bounced on Harry's bed, missing him, but only just barely. "Harry, I have a huge favor to ask you."  
  
"Sure. How much do you want?"  
  
"No, not borrowing money this time. It's way more important than that."  
  
Harry sat up and saw that Ron was positively beaming and dying to spill his big secret to Harry. He was politely waiting for Harry to ask him about it.  
  
"All right, then. What's going on?"  
  
"Hermione. Ginny just got back and brought me this note from Hermione asking me to meet her back at Grimmauld Place later this evening. Is that okay with you?" Ron gazed at his mate hopefully.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "I told you that you and Hermione are welcome there any time – it's as much your home as mine now. What'll we say to your mum and dad, though?"  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably. "I, er, I was kind of hoping you would stay here and, um, cover for me."  
  
Harry caught on in a flash. Oh. They wanted to be alone. Without him. Considering that they'd both put their entire lives on hold to help him, how could Harry refuse this simple request to be together, especially when it was so obvious that they were in love. "Yeah, of course I will. When are you going?"  
  
"I'm supposed to meet her there at nine o'clock and I might not be back tonight," answered Ron. Harry nodded. "Harry, are you sure this is all right? I wouldn't even ask, except—"  
  
"It's fine. Really. I was just going to be sleeping anyway, and I think you two should spend some time together without me hanging around."  
  
Ron leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
Harry blushed. "What was that for?"  
  
"Because you're the best mate anyone could ever ask for," grinned Ron. "And because you happen to be sitting under some mistletoe."  
  
Harry looked up and laughed. "Did you put that there?"  
  
"No. Must have been Fred and George's idea of a joke." Ron stood up. "Mum says dinner is almost ready, by the way."  
  
Ron pulled on his new Weasley jumper, and Harry followed suit. "Did Ginny say where she'd been?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual.  
  
"No. Well, I know she saw Hermione. But they must have gone to a beauty salon or something because you should see how Ginny looks!" Ron smiled. "I hope Hermione looks that good."  
  
Harry was filled with a sense of urgency to get down to the kitchen in hope of seeing Ginny's new look first-hand. He made a futile attempt to comb his hair and promptly gave up. Ron left the room to use the loo while Harry rifled through his suitcase looking for his trainers.  
  
There was a sharp knock on the door and a paper slipped underneath. Harry rushed to pick it up.  
  
 _"Want to play a game later? The one I have in mind will make Exploding Snap seem tame by comparison. Meet here after Ron leaves."_  
  
Harry's breath sped up. God, she really did want to kiss him then. He should have been worried that it would put Ginny in danger again – what if Voldemort broke into his mind while they were kissing? But at the moment, all he could think about was Ginny's lips on his.  
  
Ron pushed the door open and Harry shoved the note into his bag. No need to share this with Ron – he wasn't even sure what was going to happen yet, and he didn't want Ron giving him funny looks all through dinner.  
  
"You ready?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, and he followed his mate down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
No meal had ever lasted longer than that Christmas dinner with the Weasleys. Ron's comment that Ginny looked good was a huge understatement; her skin was glowing, and she'd done something to her hair that made it shimmer. She had on those fake fingernails that girls sometimes wore, and put something on her lips that made them seem full and completely kissable. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of her; she was gorgeous.  
  
And she treated him exactly like one of her brothers.  
  
After they'd finally finished eating, Harry picked his plate up to take it into the kitchen and he saw another note hidden beneath it. He noticed Ginny glancing in his direction and he knew she'd seen him pick it up. It was sealed, and Harry crammed it into his pocket while he cleared his dishes. No one saw him slip into the back hall, and once there, he opened the parchment.  
  
 _"A tongue moving across your jaw line. Fingers dancing across your chest. Moist lips engulfing your cock. Sound interesting?"_  
  
Harry slumped against the wall. _Moist lips…fuck!_ She wanted to do more that kiss, then. They'd never done anything more than awkward groping over clothing while they were dating. He exhaled, unable to keep the image out of his mind that sent all his blood racing to his cock. He glanced at his watch – only seven-thirty. God, he was going to have to wait another hour and a half. He shoved the parchment in his pocket and made his way to the lounge. Ron was fidgeting with his wand, trying to keep his mind off the time by working through some of the spells in his new home handyman spell book. He did a double take when Harry entered the room.  
  
"You all right, mate? You look a bit peaky," said Ron.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Must have eaten too much of your mum's excellent cooking. I might have to make it an early evening tonight."  
  
Ron grinned. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm already knackered and it's only," he looked dramatically at his watch, "seven-forty."  
  
Harry glanced across the room at Ginny, who was trying to turn the page of a new _Witch Weekly_ magazine, but having difficulty because of her long, bright red fingernails. He tried not to think of those fingernails sliding down his back, or that mouth ghosting across his skin, but it was no use. She did not seem to notice him watching her.  
  
"Harry," said Mr. Weasley, shaking him from his fantasy, "I wonder if I might have a word."  
  
Harry allowed himself to be drawn into a meandering discussion about various tactics the Order was employing to counteract Death Eater attacks and whether Dumbledore had ever mentioned a particular group of people who might be responsible for wreaking havoc near Leeds. Normally, this kind of conversation would have sparked his interest and he'd have been more than happy to offer up his opinions and theories, but Ginny was wearing a skirt that was just a little too short, and she kept moving her legs so that it rode up a bit too high on her thigh. He kept his answers short and to the point.  
  
Finally, Mr. Weasley allowed as how they really ought to save the conversation for when Lupin was there, and Harry hastily agreed.  
  
Ron had engaged Fred and George in a discussion about the relative merits of running an adult product line of Wheezes, and Harry joined in, not because he was particularly interested, but because he had time to kill before Ron left at nine.  
  
At quarter till, they said their goodnights, claiming they still had to plot their strategy for next week before retiring for the night. Harry helped sneak Ron out the kitchen door, and Ron ran off into the farthest part of the yard to Apparate to Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry decided a quick shower might be nice, so he headed upstairs to the bathroom. The temptation to wank was overwhelming, but he made himself stop because she'd be there soon, and Harry didn't want to waste a single moment that he could be kissing her.  
  
Harry slid into Ron's room and shut the door behind him. What he saw when he turned around almost caused him to come on the spot.  
  
Ginny was lying on his bed propped on her side, wearing a Santa hat and very little else. Her pink nipples were peeking out from behind a lacy black demi-bra and her knickers – if you could call them that – covered only a small triangle above her crotch. A ribbon was draped haphazardly around her waist and it was tied in a bow just over her belly button.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Harry," said Ginny in a low, sultry voice.  
  
"It is now," Harry muttered, swallowing hard. "God, Ginny, you look—"  
  
"Good enough to eat, I hope. Because I certainly intend to feast on you." Ginny smiled seductively, leaving Harry a bit wide-eyed. There was no mistaking her intentions; she definitely planned to seduce him.  
  
Harry had returned from his shower wearing only loose-fitting jeans, which were slung low over his hips. The jeans didn't feel particularly loose at the moment, however, as his cock was straining to get free. He walked over to the camp bed and sat on the edge of it. "How did you know what I really wanted for Christmas?" Harry tentatively reached out to her and ran his finger down the length of her bare arm.  
  
"Because I don't believe you're over me any more than I'm over you. I'm tired of the War and I'm tired of pretending that you and I are through."  
  
Harry stretched out next to Ginny on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. God, it was better than he remembered, and she was so soft and… nearly naked. He moaned with longing. "I never stopped thinking about you," he breathed.  
  
"I know," giggled Ginny, "Hermione told me you kept making her write to me."  
  
Harry was mesmerized by the light that danced in Ginny's eyes as she laughed. He leant down to kiss her again, and moved his hand across her back until it reached the ribbon around her waist.  
  
"So if you're my Christmas present, do I get to unwrap you?" Harry's lips moved across her cheeks and down her neck as he waited for Ginny's answer.  
  
"Didn't you get the clues I left?" asked Ginny coyly.  
  
Harry licked a wide swath down her throat. "Oh, I got them all right. And here's one present I expect unwrap very slowly for maximum enjoyment."  
  
Ginny said nothing, but gasped as Harry's tongue continued to move from her neck to her cleavage. Harry knelt over her, cupping a breast in each hand and running his tongue beneath the edge of her bra until he found a hardened nipple. He moved the bra aside with his thumb and sucked on the sensitive nub, twirling his tongue around it until she moaned. Satisfied, Harry moved his attentions to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.  
  
Ginny whimpered slightly when Harry stopped and got up off the bed. Her distress quickly evolved into a smile when she saw Harry unbutton his jeans and let them drop to the floor. He grabbed his wand from the table and charmed the door locked, placing a silencing charm on the room as well.  
  
"Now," he said, climbing back onto the bed, the outline of his erection clearly visible beneath his boxers, "let's see about this ribbon." Harry grabbed one of her hips with each hand and bent over her belly. Taking an end of the ribbon between his teeth, he began to pull. Ginny arched her back to let it slip from beneath her using a move so erotic that it made Harry moan. His hands roamed freely across her skin, exploring, caressing and teasing until Ginny was panting with desire.  
  
" _Harry_ ," Ginny whispered, "this is supposed to be _your_ Christmas present, not mine."  
  
"Mmm, it is mine. You gave me this gorgeous body to play with, remember? Wrapped it up in a bow and everything. And I can't remember when I've had more fun with a Christmas present." He peeled the bra back from her breasts so that they were exposed, and placed one of his palms over each one. He brushed each nipple over and over before curling his fingers around them. He buried his face in her breasts again, loving the way she pressed against his cock each time he sucked a nipple.  
  
After several minutes, Harry stopped, unsure of what to do next. It was one thing to talk big in the dormitory about the things you'd do to a girl if she'd let you, yet quite another to actually do them once the opportunity presented itself. Ginny must have sensed his insecurity, because she placed one of her hands over one of his and guided it down over the soft skin of her side and beneath the tiny triangle of fabric that hardly covered her red curls. She silently encouraged him to explore what he found between her legs and moaned loudly when he slid a finger inside her.  
  
Harry's confidence built along with his excitement, and once he figured out that little nub he felt was generating the most positive responses, he focused on it. He shifted so that he could reach to kiss her lips while his hand worked her clit, and she returned his kisses, rapturously. Ginny's hips bucked up to meet his hand, and she slid her hand around his cock. Merlin's balls, that felt nice. Harry nearly forgot what he was supposed to be doing, but then a particularly loud gasp from Ginny reminded him.  
  
Harry wriggled up the bed a little further so that Ginny could reach his cock more easily, and he continued to thrust his fingers inside her, pressing against the hardened nub with the knuckle of his thumb with each pass. He briefly worried that he was using so much force it was hurting her, but she called out " _more_ " and " _harder_ " and " _ohgodyes_ " and her breathing became increasingly ragged. The more excited she became, the harder she stroked him until he finally had to move out of reach, because he'd never seen a girl come before and there was no way he was going to be distracted and miss it.  
  
His fingers began to seize up and he was just wondering whether he would be able to tell when she came (there being no obvious fluids to be ejected), when Ginny gasped three great breaths in a row before dissolving into wave-like convulsions. He could feel her muscles clench around his fingers while he watched an expression of pure ecstasy overtake her features.  
  
 _God, he had made that happen._ The boys in the dormitory had never described how exciting it was to bring a girl off. And the fact that it was Ginny, who was now gazing at him adoringly through heavily lidded eyes, made him feel all that more amazed.  
  
He slowly pulled his fingers out of Ginny, noticing how they were wrinkled from the dampness. Out of curiosity, he brought them to his face, inhaling the scent of her sex and – finding nothing too offensive – tentatively tasting one with his tongue. Harry could see how that taste might be all right, once you got used to it.  
  
He caught Ginny's eye and they grinned at one another. "Wow," said Ginny hoarsely, "I've never… er, it's never been like that before."  
  
Harry kissed her tenderly, hardly able to contain his glee that the girl of his dreams had just surrendered herself to him so completely. "How could I keep from touching you when you look this beautiful?" He slipped a hand beneath Ginny's back and (with some difficulty) unhitched her bra. As he pulled it away from her breasts, he whispered, "This is lovely, but I have a hard time believing your mum bought it for you."  
  
"Got it in Knockturn Alley, actually." Seeing Harry's frown, she continued, "But it's only the second shop in, and I went in the middle of the day."  
  
"You're right – naughty can be nice," Harry said as he pulled the tiny pants down past Ginny's thighs. Once her knickers were gone, Ginny spun around and pushed Harry back onto the bed where he was divested of his boxers in short order.  
  
When Ginny touched his bare skin, Harry's blood immediately pooled in his groin. He felt like he'd been hard as a rock for about a week, and watching Ginny's breasts sway as she caressed the length of his body was only making him harder. She lay down on top of him, capturing his mouth in a kiss while grinding his cock between his belly and her pubic bone. The sensation was mind-blowing.  
  
Ginny kissed him enthusiastically. Her tongue followed his jaw line, and she sucked and licked the hollow of his neck. Harry remembered the note she'd stuck under his plate at dinner, and wondered if her mouth was headed in the direction of his cock. God, he hoped so.  
  
Her hands roamed his body, touching him all over and lingering every place except for his attention-starved cock. Ginny's tongue played with his nipple, which he'd never considered to be sensitive, and he could feel the pleasure directly in his groin. Christ, she was good at this.  
  
When Ginny's mouth finally reached his cock, she hesitated for only a moment before dragging her tongue up the shaft and sucking in most of the length. It took every ounce of willpower Harry possessed not to spend himself right then and there. He writhed beneath her as she sucked him off, unable to keep from bucking his hips. He felt the tightness in his balls, but he was incapable of telling her to slow down. A firm squeeze on his arse was all it took for Harry to lose it completely. His eyes rolled back into his head as he spilled his seed into her warm, willing mouth.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, the only sound Harry could hear was the pounding of his heart. He was vaguely aware that Ginny was watching him, but he couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to be bothered by it, and he certainly couldn't move. Ginny's warm hands on his skin awoke him from his semi-conscious state. As she came into focus, Harry realized that he'd never felt anything as wonderful as being able to share this moment with the girl he loved.  
  
"Come 'ere," he whispered, opening his arms in an open invitation. Ginny snuggled up against him, and they twined their legs together as their lips met again. They said nothing for a long while, but kissed softly and enjoyed the feeling of being in each other's arms.  
  
"Do you have any idea how cute you are when you're excited?" Ginny asked playfully. She idly ran her fingertips across Harry's chest and down his side to his hip and onto his thigh. When she brushed against his spent cock, it twitched, so she grinned and did it again.  
  
Harry humphed. "Do you have any idea how exciting you are? God, Ginny, you're amazing."  
  
"I've hardly even got started yet," she purred. "We still have to put that Silencing Charm to good use."  
  
Ginny got to her hands and knees and straddled Harry's hips. She sat back just far enough so that he could feel her folds gently brushing against his hardening cock. After bending down to lick his neck, she rocked back again, grinding her crotch into his shaft.  
  
" _Ginny_ ," he moaned. He reached out to her breast and sat up just enough so that he could trace her nipple with his tongue. She leaned forward again so that he could easily lick it without straining his neck.  
  
" _Harrrry_ ," she teased back.  
  
She laughed as Harry pulled her close so that he could kiss her lips. They rolled around on the bed a bit, kissing and pawing one another. Harry just couldn't get enough of her; he needed to touch more skin, to kiss her more deeply, to taste her everywhere.  
  
He rolled Ginny onto her stomach and stretched out on top of her, resting most of his weight on his knee and elbow, but firmly pressing his hardness into the back of her thigh. Starting at her shoulder, Harry began to kiss his way across her body, trailing his lips over the smooth muscles of her back, his tongue along her spine. His free hand slid beneath her, finding her breast and caressing her front all the way down to her mound of pubic hair. He shifted his body slightly so that he could slide his finger inside her from behind, and as he did so, his tongue glided across the small of her back. Ginny moaned at the sensation; Harry hoped he was driving her as wild as she was driving him.  
  
Harry kneaded her arse with one hand while attending to her clit with the other. He sucked and licked and left love bites all over her backside, wanting only to make her continue those moans of pleasure.  
  
Harry kissed his way up to the back of her neck again and whispered, "Roll over. I want to see your face."  
  
Ginny's lips were curved in a smile when she turned around. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Harry interrupted.  
  
"Ginny, could I… er, I really want to be inside you," he said. "Can I?"  
  
"No," answered Ginny with furrowed brows. Upon seeing Harry's demoralized expression, she burst out laughing. "Yes, of course. Harry, a girl doesn't show up on your bed wearing nothing but her underwear if she doesn't want certain things to happen."  
  
Harry blushed. "It's just that we never did before."  
  
"We didn't have the time or the opportunity. But we do now. We have all night." She hissed him hard on the lips and wrapped her legs around him.  
  
Harry didn't really know what he was doing, and he kept getting distracted by Ginny's gyrations against his cock, but he moved to kneel between her legs. His eyes swept over her naked form, and he sighed before he leant in to kiss her one more time. Harry trembled with anticipation as Ginny grasped his cock and guided it to her entrance.  
  
Moist heat surrounded his cock as he slowly pressed inside. Ginny latched on to his neck and he exhaled, trying to get past the urge to come. Now. It didn't take very long for Harry to establish a rhythm, and soon he was able to focus again on her face. Their eyes locked together, and Ginny hooked her ankles together behind his back, and it was too much and not enough at the same time. He thrust harder, wanting to go as deep inside as he could, wishing he could crawl into her skin somehow.  
  
Ginny's orgasm took Harry completely by surprise. At first he thought he'd hurt her by being too rough, but then he felt the clenching around his cock and she called out his name. He hadn't realized he'd been holding back his own release, but when she squeezed his cock like a vise, something tripped inside of him and he tumbled after her into orgasmic bliss.  
  
Harry rolled onto his side, still clinging to Ginny. Her kisses were gentle and sweet, her body boneless in his arms. He was completely in love with her; he wanted to stay like this forever.  
  
But the longer Harry held her, the more his mind raced, dwelling on the ramifications of what he'd just done. He was weak. He was weak and stupid, and he'd now put Ginny in more danger than she could even imagine. He pressed his lips into her hair and she snuggled closer to him. Damn it, how could he have let this happen?  
  
"Harry?" she asked. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"  
  
He closed his eyes. "Yes," he replied dully, "everything is wrong. We shouldn't have done this. Nothing can change between us, okay? It has to be the way it was before."  
  
"It was horrible for both of us before. Of course, things have changed. I _know_ you care – you care just as much as I do."  
  
"Care? I've gone and fallen in love with you Ginny, and I've put you in even more danger. I only ever broke up with you to keep you safe."  
  
Ginny shifted so that she could look him in the eye. "You're fooling yourself if you think I was ever safe. None of us are safe from the Death Eaters, and I don't think that has anything to do with you." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Ginny continued. "My family are Blood Traitors and Order members, and for that reason alone, I'll never be safe until You-Know-Who is gone. So why should I be in danger and miserable too?"  
  
Harry was having trouble refuting her logic. Hadn't Ron offered the same argument when he'd agreed to leave Hogwarts and help search for Horcruxes? But where would that leave Ginny if anything happened to him? What if he was maimed while trying to destroy a Horcrux, the way Dumbledore had been? Or what if he were tortured to the point of insanity, like Neville's parents? Would she still feel obligated to be with him? He hated the very idea – it would be even worse than him dying.  
  
"I can't make any promises – I can't even say we'll be together when the war is over. I… I may not even be around. You shouldn't be waiting for me." Harry felt like his heart was going to rip in two. He yearned for Ginny already, even though she was still nestled safe and warm in his arms. He didn't want to push her away, but it was for her own good.  
  
"I don't need a promise. I don't even think I _want_ a promise. I want right now. I want to be with you when I can, so that I'll have memories for when you're not around. We can talk about the future when it gets here."  
  
Harry stared at Ginny for a long time. She was absolutely right, of course. Things could change at any moment, but for right now, he could be happy.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ginny's discarded Santa hat hidden beneath a pillow. She laughed as he tried to fit it on his much larger head.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny, for the best Christmas present I've ever gotten. And if you give Santa a few more minutes to recover, he'll try to give you the best one you ever got. Sit right here on my lap and ask me for it."  
  
  
 _finis_


End file.
